


you sure look good (in my t-shirt)

by Fives (janfives90)



Series: i ain't ever seen anything like you [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU, flannel au, yes i said flannel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: Alyssa tries not to blush, thankful that her back is turned as she makes the coffee. “You, uh, know my name?” she asks as she turns back around.“Of course I do.” The woman gives her a playful smile. “I can read, you know.”Alyssa glances down at her nametag, and this time she can’t stop her blush. “Right.” She clears her throat. “I, uh, guess I just felt at a disadvantage, since I don’t know yours.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: i ain't ever seen anything like you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	you sure look good (in my t-shirt)

She’s pretty sure the woman in flannel is a construction worker.

It’s the only thing that makes sense, as far as Alyssa is concerned. She comes into the coffee shop far too early every morning, always in a buttoned flannel shirt, jeans, and work boots, she drives a truck, and (not that Alyssa’s noticed but) she has the arms for it.

“One cream, three sugars?” Alyssa asks as her favorite customer walks up, right on time.

The woman smiles and leans on the counter. “You know my order?”

“You don’t change it up much. It’s easy to remember. You’re easy to remember.”

“So are you, Alyssa.”

Alyssa tries not to blush, thankful that her back is turned as she makes the coffee. “You, uh, know my name?” she asks as she turns back around.

“Of course I do.” The woman gives her a playful smile. “I can read, you know.”

Alyssa glances down at her nametag, and this time she can’t stop her blush. “Right.” She clears her throat. “I, uh, guess I just felt at a disadvantage, since I don’t know yours.”

Their hands touch briefly as Alyssa gives her the coffee, and, in that moment, the woman says, “My name’s Emma.”

“Emma,” Alyssa repeats softly.

“Have a good day, Alyssa,” Emma says with a smile.

“You too, Emma.” She gives a tiny wave as Emma lifts her coffee cup in a near-salute, then walks out the door.

* * *

“Gosh, Emma, what happened to you?” Alyssa resists the urge to set her hand against Emma’s jaw to get a better look at the stitches across her cheek.

“Not a big deal, don’t worry. It was just a little work accident.”

“It looks like it hurts,” Alyssa says, sympathetic.

“A bit, yeah. It’s not the first time I’ve gotten myself scraped up, though.” Emma grins and leans against the counter. “You probably have your own share of war wounds, right?”

“Mostly paper cuts,” Alyssa jokes, revealing a thin slice across one of her fingers.

“Ouch.” Emma takes Alyssa’s hand in a gentle touch, brushing her thumb over the cut. “Maybe we should get you some stitches.”

Alyssa stares down at their hands, her brain short-circuiting. “Uh-huh,” she says hoarsely.

“I’m sorry,” Emma says, almost bashful as she lets Alyssa go. “That wasn’t appropriate of me.”

“It’s okay. I mean I didn’t mind. I mean-” Alyssa winces. “Can I try that again?”

Emma grins. “Take your time.”

“Uhm. Sorry. I just.” Alyssa gives a shy smile. “You’re the best part of my day.”

Emma pauses, a hesitant look on her face, and Alyssa almost rushes to take it back. “What time do you get off work?” Emma asks before she can.

“Two o’clock.”

“Okay.”

“Why?”

“I won’t flirt with a woman while she’s at work, but I’m more than willing to come back later.” Emma grins and gives Alyssa a wink before taking her coffee, sliding the money across the counter, and heading out.

Alyssa stares after her, stunned, for a full minute before grinning and going back to her work.

* * *

When Emma doesn’t come into the coffee shop at the end of her shift, Alyssa assumes that the earlier comment had been a joke.

Until she steps outside and finds Emma sitting on the bench outside, eating a cheeseburger.

“Emma?”

“Hey,” Emma says casually, scooting over to give Alyssa room to sit. “How was your day?”

“Uh… fine?” Alyssa sits down, giving her a curious look. “What are you doing out here?”

“Don’t tell my grandmother, but I forgot the sandwich she made me for lunch. I grabbed McDonald’s on my way over here.” Emma holds up the bag at her feet. “French fry?”

Alyssa takes one with a nod of thanks. “You came here for your lunch break?”

“Sure. I said I was going to flirt with you once you got off from work.” Emma finishes her burger and picks up her bag, turning to face Alyssa while she talks. “It’s not something I usually schedule.”

“I can’t say I’ve ever scheduled being flirted with, either.”

Now that they’re close together, Alyssa realizes that Emma smells like sawdust, and she files that information away for later. Just to have.

“Good to know. I’d hate to be repetitive.” Emma smiles and eats a French fry. “What’s your favorite animal, Alyssa?”

“Huh?”

“What’s your favorite animal?”

“U-uh.” Caught off-guard, Alyssa blurts out, “Horse.”

“I’ve always been afraid of horses myself. They’re too big. But I think I can work with it.”

Alyssa frowns. “For what?”

Emma grins. “Well, that’s a surprise.”

“Do you always flirt by being as vague as possible?”

“Not usually.” Emma shrugs. “I just know I have to pull out all the stops here, given that I’m dealing with the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen.”

Alyssa blushes and swats at Emma’s shoulder. “I am not.”

“I’m wounded, Alyssa. Our first private conversation and you’re taking me to be a liar.”

“Are you always this dramatic?”

Emma laughs and takes a sip from her soda as she offers Alyssa another fry. “If I can get away with it.”

“Hm. Maybe it’s a little cute.  _ Maybe.” _

“I’ll take maybe.” Emma leans forward and lowers her voice, like it’s a secret only Alyssa gets to hear. “Do I get to take you out to dinner, too?”

Alyssa feels heat spike through her, and she gives a short nod. “I wouldn’t… be opposed…”

“When?”

“Tomorrow night? Four o’clock? I don’t want to keep you out too late since you have such an early shift.”

“I’d like that.” Alyssa hands Emma her phone. “Give me your number so I can text you my address.”

There’s an adorably excited look on Emma’s face as she types on Alyssa’s phone, and she hands it back carefully. She pulls up the sleeve of her shirt and glances at her watch, then winces. “Damn. I really have to go.”

“See you tomorrow?”

Emma nods as she jumps up. “Bright and early!” She fumbles a little as she collects the remains of her lunch and bolts towards her truck.

Alyssa grins and looks down at the new contact.

_ Emma Nolan (1 Cream 3 Sugar) _

Alyssa covers her mouth to hold back a giggle. She looks up and watches Emma’s truck turn around and drive down the road.

* * *

**ALYSSA:** Hey. It’s Alyssa Greene (Coffee Shop).

**EMMA NOLAN (1 CREAM 3 SUGAR):** I hope you know I’m going to save your number like that.

**ALYSSA:** Good.

**EMMA NOLAN (1 CREAM 3 SUGAR):** What do you prefer? Fancier, no-flannel? Or more casual, flannel? For dinner?

**ALYSSA:** I like your flannels.

**EMMA NOLAN (1 CREAM 3 SUGAR):** Casual it is.

  
  


* * *

“Is that a new flannel?” Alyssa asks as she hands Emma her coffee the next morning.

“Maybe.” Emma gives her a shy smile. “I have a date tonight.”

“Oh, really? Anyone special?”

“Yeah, she’s pretty special.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

Emma lifts her cup and takes a sip of her coffee. “Four o’clock.”

Alyssa grins. “Four o’clock.”

* * *

Alyssa locks her door at four o’clock on the dot, laughing as she gets into Emma’s truck.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re just so punctual.”

“I try to make a habit of it.” Emma hands her a small, plain gift bag. “This is for you.”

“Em, you didn’t need-”

“I’ve been planning on making you something… pretty much since the moment I saw you,” Emma admits. “I just wasn’t sure what until I got to ask.”

Alyssa takes a small wooden carving out of the bag, a horse mid-gallop. “Oh, wow,” she whispers. “You made this?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s gorgeous.”

Emma blushes. “I, uh, I’m glad you think so.”

“I’ll put her back in her bag until later, to keep her safe.” Alyssa sets the bag on the floor and squeezes Emma’s hand. “Thank you. I love it.”

“You’re welcome.” Emma starts the truck. “Ready for dinner?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

“I know that it just looks like a pizza place,” Emma says, holding Alyssa’s hand as they walk towards the front door of the small restaurant, “but the food’s amazing, and the atmosphere is really nice and quiet.”

“I trust you,” Alyssa says, bumping her shoulder gently against Emma’s.

Emma bounces on the balls of her feet, just once, like she’s trying to contain nervous energy and excitement all at once. “Good! That’s good.” She opens the door and holds it. “After you, m’lady.”

Alyssa laughs and pats her on the cheek on the way by. “You’re cute.”

It takes Emma thirty full seconds to follow her.

* * *

“That’s the same flannel you were in this morning,” Alyssa says, pointing at the red shirt Emma has on as they read the menu.

Emma glances down. “Yeah?”

“How is it possible that you look pristine after working all day?”

“Oh.” Emma laughs. “To be honest, I only wore it this morning while I got coffee. I changed to an older one to work, then changed back to this one after I showered before I came to pick you up.”

“Sneaky,” Alyssa teases.

“Prepared,” Emma retorts.

Alyssa shakes her head with a smile as she looks back down. “What would you recommend to eat here?”

“That depends on what you like. Their alfredo is amazing. They have great chicken parm. You can never go wrong with a good pizza, though if you order it with pineapple I may have to call this whole thing off.”

“Pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza. Fruit doesn’t belong on pizza.”

“Well, except for olives and tomatoes.”

Alyssa blinks. “Hold on. I knew the tomato thing, but…  _ olives?” _

Emma grins. “Yep. Olives are fruits.”

“That’s bizarre.”

“I agree, but botany is what it is.”

Alyssa closes her menu. “Why don’t we share a pizza?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to push it on you if you don’t think that’s proper date fare.”

“If we enjoy ourselves and have a nice time together, anything can be a proper date.”

Emma grins. “Agreed. Plain? Mushrooms? Those weird olive fruits?”

“Half mushroom half olive?”

“Marry me,” Emma deadpans.

Alyssa blushes as she laughs. “Too stereotypical.”

“Darn.”

* * *

“So, you know what  _ I _ do for work.” Alyssa takes a slice of pizza. “What do  _ you _ do for work?”

“I work in forestry.”

“Damn, I was so close. I swore you were in construction.”

“Why?”

“I mean, between the truck, the early hours, the great arms, the flannel, it all just seemed to fit.”

Emma raises an eyebrow. “Great arms, huh?”

Alyssa quickly grabs her water and drinks.

“Good to know,” Emma says, a faint blush on her cheeks. She takes a slice of pizza for herself. “Actually, that’s probably from my side job. I build oak furniture for my grandmother’s shop. It how I learned to carve wood like that horse I gave you.”

“What shop?”

“Breathe Furnishings and Lumber.”

“Wait a minute, I bought my desk from there.”

“Well then, you now own  _ two _ things I’ve made. Congratulations.”

“That’s the sturdiest damn desk I’ve ever owned. I’ve been thinking of buying a bed from there to replace the rickety thing I currently have.”

“You need a sturdy bed; let me know sizing, and I can get the general shape started while you pick the more specific details out.” Emma pauses the moment she’s finished the sentence, flushing bright red. “N-Not that… I don’t mean that you need… I wasn’t implying… I just meant everyone needs…”

Alyssa sets her hand on top of Emma’s to stop her rambling. “Em. I understood what you meant. It’s fine.” As Emma gives a soft sigh of relief, she adds, “Besides. It’s always good to be prepared, right?”

Emma chokes and grabs her water.

* * *

“What do you do in forestry?” Alyssa allows her gaze to wander, skimming down Emma’s worker’s hands.

“I tend to oak seedlings and saplings at a nursery.”

She can hear a record scratch, and she lifts her gaze back up to meet Emma’s. “I’m sorry, you do what?”

“Baby trees,” Emma says with a laugh. “My grandmother owns a logging company that supplies the lumber shop, and we have a system in place to regenerate forest that we cut down. I take care of the new trees as they grow, and then I supervise them being planted in their new homes.”

Alyssa is quiet for a long moment as she eats some of her pizza. “That is not what I expected.”

“Is that bad?”

“No. Somehow the idea of you spending your days taking care of trees is absolutely adorable.” Alyssa reaches out with her free hand and gently turns Emma’s jaw to get a look at the stitches. “How did you get  _ that _ while working at a tree nursery?”

“The saplings are grumpy teenagers sometimes. I wasn’t paying close enough attention on a windy day and a branch whipped me in the face.”

“Christ.”

“It’s the good thing about wearing glasses. I haven’t been hit in the eye yet,” Emma jokes.

“Keep wearing them.”

Emma leans back in her chair, a hand over her heart. “You mean that you’d dump me if I had to wear an eyepatch from a battle wound? That’s cold, Alyssa Greene.”

“Hey, I have my priorities, and not dating pirates is one of them.”

“I would look good as a pirate,” Emma says idly as she takes a bite of her pizza.

Alyssa looks her up and down. “Now that you mention it, you sure would.”

* * *

Emma walks Alyssa from the truck, standing on the small porch as Alyssa unlocks her front door.

“I had a great time tonight, Emma.”

“Yeah?” Emma asks with a goofy smile.

“Absolutely.”Alyssa puts her key back in her pocket and turns to Emma. “Thank you. And thank you for the horse.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you had a nice time.” Emma looks down and scuffs her feet. “Uhm. Nice enough to go out again sometime?”

“Of course. On one condition.”

Emma looks up at her, curious.

Alyssa plays with the collar of Emma’s flannel. “Can I see the baby trees?”

Emma laughs. “They’re not really that interesting, Lys.”

“I know. But you’re always seeing me in my environment. I’d love to see you in yours.”

“Well, if you really want to. I’m getting these stupid stitches out at the end of the week. Are you free this weekend?”

“Yes. I work weekdays.”

“How about Saturday? Pick you up at nine?”

“Perfect.” Alyssa tugs Emma closer by her shirt and smirks. “Do I have to wear a flannel?”

Emma grins. “No, but if you want to I can bring you one of mine.”

“I’d love that.” Alyssa leans up and presses a kiss on Emma’s uninjured cheek. “If you’re free, we can go to dinner after we visit the trees.”

“I’m free,” Emma replies, just quickly enough that she blushes.

“Good.” Alyssa squeezes Emma’s hand, then lets her step off of the porch. “Goodnight, Emma.”

“Goodnight, Alyssa.”

* * *

“Here,” Emma says as Alyssa gets into her truck on Saturday. “I brought you a flannel.”

“Aw, the flannel you wore on our first date. Sentimental.” Alyssa puts the shirt on over her tanktop, and, out of the corner of her eye, she sees Emma’s jaw tighten. “You okay there, Em?”

“Uh-huh.”

Alyssa looks up at her. “You look a little lost.”

The glazed look in Emma’s eyes only fades a little. “I’m fine. You just look…” She clears her throat and turns to stare straight ahead, her hands tightening on the steering wheel. “Anyway,” she says, her voice higher than usual. “Nursery, then dinner. Anything else you wanted to do today?”

Alyssa rolls up the cuffs of her sleeves and watches Emma swallow. “I haven’t decided yet.”

Emma takes a coffee out of her cupholder and drinks from it in a large gulp. “You look good in a flannel,” she mutters.

“Thank you,” Alyssa says cheerfully. “I’ve always wondered what you’d look like in nothing  _ but _ a flannel.”

Emma brakes so hard that she almost spills her coffee, coughing and spluttering as her face goes red. “It’s going to be a long day,” she mutters, her voice weak.

Alyssa pats her on the back. “Just wait until you start making me a better bed.”

Emma rests her head on the steering wheel and groans.


End file.
